Silence
by puufic
Summary: Legolas comes home. Now he must find out what has happened to Morréwen , his wife, long time ago.
1. the secret

Author's note: first of all this is my first attempt even to write a LOTR story so please do not kill me. And second.. English is not my native language so please forgive me the spelling and grammar errors.!!! Any feedback would be nice. (  
  
AN2: Morréwen's thoughs in cursive  
  
~~SILENCE~~  
  
^chapter 1^  
  
A fair looking elf walked along the small road inside the Mirkwood Kingdom. He looked upon the sky and smiled at the stars. It was wonderful to rejoin with the lovable family that he had. He loved the kingdom that he has lived in most of his long life His father had been nothing but pleased to find his youngest son back home.  
  
Legolas smiled. His heart had not sang nothing but of him homeland and its beauties during the journey and now he was here. Back at home.  
  
Legolas walked through the forest of Mirkwood while pondering these things when he noticed something in the corner of his eyes. It was another elf. A female elf that Legolas knew very well. His wife.  
  
Legolas had been wedded to her before he had left to the Council in Rivendell, but he had never regretted this marriage. Of course as a Prince he could not just choose anyone to marry so this marriage was very arranged. He had married the daughter of the highest chief of his fathers army. But he did not mind. He had loved this elf for a long time and had been happy to find out that she was to be his wife.  
  
´Morréwen, come here`, Legolas said with a gentle voice.  
  
A young looking elf stepped from the trees and walked towards him. She had long blonde hair that was very typical to the elves of Mirkwood, but instead having piercing blue eyes her eyes shone in the color of emeralds. she was dressed in a dress that was not usually seen on her and that made Legolas smile even more. She was truly a beauty.  
  
`You have been waiting me have you not ?´ Legolas smiled. Her only response was a smile and a nod. She was silent.  
  
Morréwen did not speak. She had not uttered a word for the past millennia.  
  
Long time ago she was captured by a man and been held as a prison. The man had not violated her but made her scared of his kind. What had actually happened to her was never found out. For she did not speak of it. She spoke no word. This made Legolas very sad but he had learned that they could communicate in other ways. With her it was only beautiful silence.  
  
They stood a while looking at each other. Stars shone up in the sky and made them both shining like the stars themselves. Legolas took her hand on his and kissed her in the cheek.  
  
´ We must go back, Love. For they are waiting us. Celebration for my homecoming is starting. Shall we?  
  
Morréwen nodded and walked peacefully beside her husband.  
  
For if you would know my thoughs you would know how much I need you and love you my Legolas. But you hear only silence with me. You say you love me. I want to say those word to you also. 


	2. one voice

Author's note: first of all this is my first attempt even to write a LOTR story so please do not kill me. And second.. English is not my native language so please forgive me the spelling and grammar errors.!!! My native language in Finnish. Any feedback would be welcomed.  
  
AN2: Morréwen's thoughs in *, memories in //  
  
~~SILENCE~~  
  
^chapter 2^  
  
// She had sang and sang endlessly. Her voice had gone rough and in the end she had not been able to produce any sound. The man who had captured her had wanted nothing but her voice. He had heard her sing in the woods and captured her, and only to sing to him. When her voice had left her, he had beaten her for it. Fortunately she had been able to escape and return to the Kingdom. She had only spoken to her father who had left to find the man, but never finding him. Her father had told her never to speak again because, it had been her voice that had make the man do such a thing. Her voice had been a curse to herself..//  
  
Morréwen rose from the bed and looked at her husband who slept peacefully . She kissed him on the cheek and left from the bedchamber. She went to the garden where she and Legolas usually had met.  
  
She smiled to the memory of their evening. The celebration had been wonderful and Legolas had told most of his journey to destroy the ring to the guests. They had danced the whole night and it was actually the first evening that they had actually been shown to the whole kingdom as a married couple. She truly loved Legolas for he had been a wonderful friend after her return home and he had helped her a lot. She had fallen in love with him but not had dared to show her emotions. When her father announced to her that he had agreed to give her in marriage with Legolas her heart had almost stopped of joy. And she was overjoyed when she had found out the Legolas felt the same for her.  
  
But there still was that one single problem. She did not speak. She truly wanted but her Fathers warnings still rang in her head.  
  
// `Do not speak my child. Ever again. The man was enchanted by your voice. It is not your fault, never think that my darling child. I only want to make sure that this will never occur again. I hope you understand me. `it was what he had said and Morréwen had taken the advice in to her heart. //  
  
But Morréwen had decided that she could trust her husband. And that what was their marriage was also based on. Mutual trust.  
  
Suddenly she felt arms circle around her and found out herself being held by them. She was not surprised, Legolas was light sleeper. He would have come down sooner or later.  
  
´ Beautiful night, if you wanted to come and watch the moon, you should have asked me along with you.´ Legolas said with a smile. ´ We do not need sleep but I know we are ought to travel to Gondor tomorrow. The wedding of Aragorn and Arwen will be held in a month. I do want you there beside me. We should go to sleep.  
  
`Alright. I will do so. For I love you. Morréwen said with raspy voice for it was the first time in millennia she spoke.  
  
But she had to make Legolas see that she could not be near men. All those times Legolas had wanted her to meet Aragorn she had declined. She knew that this time she could not just refuse to go. It was also her responsibility as a wife of Prince of Mirkwood. And she wanted to tell Legolas why she was afraid of Aragorn. Legolas did not know that Aragorn was an heir to the man who had captured Morréwen.  
  
Legolas was stunned. He just held her closer and kissed her, for the only sentence she said was the most beautiful that he had heard. 


	3. Journey begins

Author's note: English is not my native language so please forgive me the spelling and grammar errors.!!! My native language in Finnish. Creative feedback wanted.  
  
//= memories  
  
*=thoughts  
  
´ =elvish  
  
^chapter 3^  
  
They had gone to bed after being out for few moments. Morréwen had not said much to Legolas after that but he did not care. She had talked to him. That was the main point. Morréwen was not mute, she actually had a voice.  
  
Legolas was always told that Morréwen was mute that she did not have any voice. Now he wondered why he had been told so.  
  
* I wonder what happened to you. Your father never spoke of it. only that you were taken as a prisoner and you were able to return. Who was that person? Was it a man? Is that the reason you have never wanted to meet Aragorn? And why you are willing to meet him now?* Legolas was puzzled. All these years he had know her they had been open to each other but right now she had become a mystery to him. Her past was mystery.  
  
Legolas watched Morréwen sleep. Her emerald eyes were open, but he knew she was sleeping. This time she slept peacefully but usually she was the one to watch over him, even in her sleep. That how it used to be. Now it was his turn to watch over her. To make sure thing were going to be alright. It was his turn to protect her.  
  
The next morning they left from their journey to Minis Tirith. The journey was to be nice and not taking long. It would give them time to be together. In Mirkwood they really had had no time to spend together since Legolas had arrived home. Thus it was because he had obligation and she had them also.  
  
Bu nowt Legolas was disturbed. Morréwen had grown silent again. He had been sure he had heard those words come out of her mouth. He had to make sure that he had not been wrong about her. He had to be sure that his elven ears were not hearing wrong.  
  
´ Why are you silent my dear? It is only us in the woods. Why not speak to me?` Legolas questioned from her.  
  
Morréwen only smiled at him with her emerald eyes sparkling. She had now awoken Legolas' curiosity and she did found that amusing.  
  
´I shall only say this once. I have been forbidden to speak by my father. I have already broken my wow to myself in this as a spoke to you. I shall never speak again not in front of a human. So I shall say this to you. I only shall allow you to hear me. But to others you must tell I cannot utter a word. Will you promise this ?` Morréwen¨s voice did not sound so raspy anymore as if she had been practicing her voice again.  
  
`I will. I will. Thus it is wrong I say, but for you I shall do it. But I wish to know why?"  
  
" when I am ready, my love, I shall tell you why. There are only two other that knows the truth about what happened to me. My father and Lady Galadriel. She has seen it trough her mirror and she has been very sad about it. As it is know that the songs of elves are the most wonderful ones on the whole Middle Earth. You have never heard me but I can tell you that I beat Haldir in singing.. oh and in arrow too ´ Morréwen's face lit up with new light that made Legolas even more in love with her.  
  
"Oh, I know how Haldir sounds. I know that I can also win him when it come to shooting arrows. But could you beat me in the arrow?`  
  
´I do not believe that I can. You are the best warrior in Mirkwood. I only fallow your footsteps .´  
  
Rest of their journey was done in silence, but again it was not awkward it was comforting. 


	4. Discussions

AN: thank you guys.. you have given me plenty of ideas. I hope that I'll soon post more… reviewing would nice again ^_^  
  
This story sounds like a first grader has written it.. huh…. So sorry about the grammar again..  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They were travelling to Gondor in good space but after few nights they had decited to go trough Lothlorién for they knew they would be welcomed there with open arms  
  
Lady Galadriel had been very happy to see the young couple and had ordered them to spend some time with them.  
  
Before that she had been determined to speak to Morréwen.  
  
´ Now my dear child, Legolas seems to know that you can speak. Why not talk among us? I know what has happened to you. A mortal trying to destroy the beauty of an elf. Disgraceful. And I know why you fear Aragorn. You think he will be enchanted also? Do not fear that will not happen. I have met the son of Arathon myself and he is good to the elves´ Galadriel spoke while looking at Morréwen.  
  
´That is true my lady. I am afraid. Aragorn is an heir Isildur but also heir to the man who imprisoned me. I have never know the name of that mortal and I'm not willing to even know. Legolas has spoken kindly of Aragorn so I trust my husband and that is the reason why I have decided to travel to Gondor ´  
  
´Good my child. Now we are all waiting for your songs Morréwen. Haldir have been very exited for your return and he is determined to challenge you again in shooting arrows ´ Galadriel spoke with laughter and joy in her voice.  
  
Morréwen nodded and smiled and left to find Haldir. Galadriel remained and asked to speak with Legolas.  
  
Legolas was surprised and curios of what about the Lady wanted to talk about. It was usually something very important when the lady wanted to talk to him.  
  
´ Come Legolas. I want you to walk with me here in the woods. I believe we are to find Morréwen and Haldir here also. They are ought to shoot arrows. You see Legolas, when they were children they always spent their time together and played together. Morréwen was raised in here. That is the reason she knows us so well and that is also the reason why I have felt so bad about what happened to her. She is like my own child. She has said to me that in her time she will tell you why she is afraid of your mortal friend but I think she should tell it soon. " Galadriel spoke while they walked in the woods.  
  
Soon they were at a clearing where they saw Morréwen and Haldir shooting arrows. Morréwen laughed and had beaten Haldir many times. But she looked happy. Legolas was stunned and he even felt jealous. Galadriel had seen this and she spoke again.  
  
´Legolas, Morréwen does not give her hear to just anyone. She truly loves you. So do not feel jealous. She seems happy now. More content what she has been able to tell you something about her. Tonight come to the mirror. I will show you something. But you must tell Morréwen that you will come to see the mirror. I believe she knows what I'm going to show you.  
  
Legolas was stunned. He was going to look at to the mirror. What would he see?  
  
Later the day Morréwen and Legolas walked in the woods by together. They walked in silence but soon Morréwen broke it.  
  
´ What did Lady Galadriel say to you? `  
  
"She wants me to look at the mirror ´  
  
´ Then you should look at it. I think she is going to show you what happened to me. She believes I am unable to tell you.  
  
´ Are you?  
  
´ I do not know. What I think is that we should go and see Galadriel together. You will see it from the mirror and I will tell you what you have seen.  
  
Legolas was pleased with this and smiled his thank you to his wife. They walked long time together talking about everything. It seemed that even thought they had know each other for centuries they had still so much to talk about. Legolas listened Morréwen telling tales about her childhood in Lothlorien and was stunned how much he loved her voice. He also felt that they were soon to be fine with this and they could continue their lives with plenty of joy in it.  
  
  
  
AN: yeah… umm.. It might take while to me to write next chapter… as I'm working my butt of to clean those lovely trees that we have in out town.. 


	5. The mirror

AN: Hey, back in business..sorry again for my miss spelling. sorry short chapter. ideas needed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Legolas and Morrewén walked quietly to meet Galadriel. Legolas was worried, he had no idea what he would seen in the mirror but he truly trusted his spouse. She would tell him the truth about her past. She had promised it. Galadriel had been waiting for them for she knew when the time of truth would arrive.  
  
´ Good my children. I have awaited you. Now Prince and Princess of Mirkwood. It is time. Legolas will you look in to the mirror?´  
  
Legolas only nodded and came closer to Galadriel. The lady of the Wood poured water on the mirror and stood quietly. Legolas looked to the mirror.  
  
First he could not see a thing. Slowly the image showed and he saw many images about his own past. Soon the image changed. Legolas could see three elves fighting with men. One of these elves were Morrewén. Soon the image changed again. This time the image was about a man who remarkably resembled Aragorn. Images kept changing. This time it was Morrewén singing, endlessly singing. She looked like she has been handled roughly and she has fear in her face. Legolas felt anger growing inside. The image changed again. The man was mishandling Morrewén and she kept fighting. Then the mirror did not show anything anymore. Legolas turned to Morrewén. She only nodded and looked at him back. ´ what does this mean?` ´ when I was nearly 1500 years old, my training for a warrior had just begun. The purpose of this trip was only to hunt. Soon we realized that we became the hunted. The man was enchanted. Later I found out he was enchanted by my voice. He wanted me. to sing.. and to sing. Many times I refused.but he surely knew how to make me to do his will. I was terrified. of him.. and soon of all men.. He was and heir to Isildur. Never knew his name. Once we were in the woods and the orcs had found us. The men fought heavily and I had my escape. I returned to Mirkwood. My father forbid me to sing and to speak only for my own security. I kept my promise to him, for nearly 2000 years. After that I have never gone away form Mirkwood. Now after 2000 years I have left the borders of our homeland. Just to meet a man. A man that is heir to the man who captured me then. ´  
  
Legolas was stunned. 


End file.
